Encadenado
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Yuichiro creía ser capaz de hacer volver en sus sentidos a Mika pero viendo su estado no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo. Mikaela, por su parte, se encuentra atrapado en su mente rememorando todo su sufrimiento, sus esfuerzos para salvar a Yuu descubriendo como él había construido una vida con los humanos, una vida de la cual no podía, ni era capaz de formar parte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esto se suponía era un oneshot xRuler of Worldsx por intentar adivinar quien era un personaje en "Salvándote" pero terminó alargándose. No la he terminado de escribir, no cuento con mucho tiempo disponible para ello, por lo que no estoy segura que tanto se extienda (no creo que mas de tres capítulos, máximo cinco) de momento dejaré este capitulo a modo de prologo._**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **Siete días después**

Cuando le pidió a Shinoa que le contara lo sucedido mientras estuvo inconsciente tras la batalla en Shinjuku nunca esperó su respuesta: Mikaela había sido capturado. Sin esperar mayores explicaciones intentó ir a buscarlo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero el resto de su escuadrón había aparecido en la puerta siendo Kimizuki quien le impidió pasar.

– ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía tras despertar de un coma?

Fue lo que dijo arrojándolo devuelta a la cama. La leve distracción que esa acción provocó fue aprovechada por Shinoa para terminar de explicarle la situación. Sería imposible para él reunirse con Mikaela al estar en una zona donde un soldado de su rango no tenía acceso sin embargo ella le aseguró que encontraría un método para crear un encuentro. Para lograrlo necesitaba que no diera una excusa para negarle la visita debido a su mal comportamiento.

Todos parecían esperar que volviera a mostrarse impaciente o exigiera ir de inmediato pero la respuesta fue suficiente para calmar un poco a Yuichiro. Tras cuatro años de creerlo muerto se creía capaz de esperar un par de días aprovechando el tiempo para informarse mas sobre su estado y la forma de ayudarlo. Realmente agradecía tener amigos como los que poseía ahora, una nueva familia que estaba seguro a Mikaela le agradaría formar parte, aunque la forma como incluso Yoichi pareció burlarse de su declaración le hizo lamentar haber hecho la declaración.

 _"Todo estará bien"_ Pensó una vez que estuvo solo en su habitación _"Ahora puedo ayudar a Mika"_

...

* * *

Estaba solo.

Podía escuchar a la distancia pisadas y respiraciones tanto de humanos como de vampiros, los últimos seguramente igualmente encerrados en una jaula. Solo podía ver a un par de metros fuera de su celda de piedra y metal con gruesas cadenas aprisionando tanto sus tobillos como muñecas impidiéndole ir mas allá de la mitad del pequeño recinto. La herida en su pecho en lugar de sanar parecía empeorar en ese ambiente frio debilitándolo hasta el punto que respirar se volvía una tarea laboriosa.

En su mente nublada repetía el nombre de Yuu en un intento por mantenerse cuerdo. Necesitaba verlo, salvarlo, pero tampoco quería que se acercara en su estado actual donde le resultaría imposible contenerse ante su posible comida.

Quería sangre, la necesitaba.

Durante sus años como vampiros nunca la sensación había llegado a ser tan insoportable como la que estaba experimentando en ese momento hasta el punto que su cuerpo parecía moverse con mente propia cuando un humano apareció en la puerta de su prisión. Desconocía quien podía ser, no le importaba, porque todo lo que sus sentidos percibían era la sangre que lo llamaba.

– Trasládalo a la ubicación en el papel sin que nadie te descubra. Si preguntan por este vampiro diles que murió, no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia a su destino.

Vagamente escuchó la voz, levemente familiar, hasta que pudo reconocer a la figura que dio la orden como el humano que lo capturó y que ahora lo observaba con una sonrisa arrogante. El humano abrió la celda entrando lentamente derribando la poca resistencia mental que Mikaela todavía poseía, saltando en un inútil intentó de beber provocando una risa burlona por parte del alto hombre de cabello oscuro.

– Voy a convertirte en una buena arma. – Dijo sacando una bolsa de sangre de debajo de su chaqueta militar que rompió dejando que el contenido se regara a solo centímetros fuera del alcance de Mikaela a quien le resultó imposible evitar arrastrarse en un intento de lamerla a pesar de saber que estaban jugando con él – De esa forma tu poder me será útil.

No entendía sus palabras, no le importaban como tampoco el momento en que fue nuevamente dejado solo. Todo lo que quería era la sangre tan cerca pero lejos de su alcance conforme su visión se nublaba y su adolorido cuerpo temblaba incapaz de coordinar más sus movimientos. De su boca, prácticamente como un gemido, salió el nombre de lo único que lo mantuvo con vida durante tanto tiempo a pesar de lo que era. Débiles pensamientos comenzaron a formarse en la parte posterior de su mente provocándole una risa sin gracia evaluando lo inútil que era su existencia.

 _"Los escogió a ellos. Yuu prefirió quedarse con los repulsivos humanos que lo utilizan a escucharme... ¿es por qué ahora soy este ser inmundo?"_

Su mente vagaba sin concentrarse en un pensamiento fijo recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta su momento actual.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Me recuerdas?**

La nueva prisión de Mikaela era más amplia que la anterior, casi tan grande como la habitación donde su familia había sido asesinada. También estaba más iluminada aunque la luz solo llegaba como débiles rayos tras tener que atravesar la red de hilos llenos de sellos que cubrían el techo. Estos sellos también eran posibles encontrarlos en las paredes de piedra estando más agrupados en un rectángulo que parecía ser la puerta. No era como si tuviera forma de usarla.

A pesar de no estar más encadenado, Mikaela era incapaz de mover su cuerpo fuera de lo que lucía como un círculo mágico ubicado en el centro de la habitación y tan grande como para cubrir la mitad de ella. Yacía recostado, abrazándose el pecho, mientras que su mente se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Recordaba claramente el día en que se encontró por primera vez con Ferid, en como ingenuamente creyó que podría usarlo y lo mal que resultó al final. Supuso que era el dolor en su pecho el que le hacía recordar ese momento en específico porque al igual que en esa ocasión no se creía capaz de sobrevivir. Ese era sin duda uno de los más dolorosos, física y emocionalmente, que tuvo que vivir.

Cuando rememoró el momento en que se le negó su deseo de morir por parte de Krul no pudo evitar tener un ataque de risa lleno de locura. Risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajada conforme cada detalle de su transformación, la inmensa sensación de ardor que había invadido su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerle llorar y como incluso la más fina brisa se convirtió en un pesado bloque contra su pecho. Era así como se sentía en esos momentos donde estaba seguro de que estaba transformándose de un monstruo a otro.

Rió cuando vio ante sí a ese inútil niño de doce años recién convertido en la abominación que era. La desorientación que sintió cuando Krul se quitó de encima suyo para alejarse a hablar con un par de guardias. El cómo permaneció acostado sobre su propia sangre, con su brazo derecho faltante, viendo los cuerpos de su familia. De esa escena en específico lo que más le desagradó fue como esa desorientación y el dolor físico fue eclipsado un momento por la necesidad de beber sangre haciéndolo ponerse agachas contemplado toda la que le rodeaba.

Se sentía un ser inmundo de solo recordar como tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no tomar la sangre de su difunta familia o revolcarse a beber la que anteriormente le perteneció cuando era humano. Disgusto intensificado cuando pasó su mano, en un estado de embobamiento, por el líquido rojo debajo suyo siendo la risa de Krul lo que lo despertó impidiéndole llevar sus dedos a su boca.

Pensó en la forma en la cual su brazo fue reconectado a su cuerpo por uno de los guardias que después lo llevó cargando del cuello y arrojó en aquella habitación donde Krul estaba sentada en su trono. Se había negado a mirarla, a escucharla o reconocer de cualquier manera su existencia creyendo que era por decisión propia cuando intuía que en realidad se debía a la sensación de quemazón en cada parte de su ser. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía mas con cada segundo que pasaba y cuando el guardia apareció con un niño inconsciente todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en él, en su sangre.

Se negó todo lo que pudo a beber de ese niño que no debía de ser mucho menor que él a lo cual Krul le ofreció su propia sangre. La idea le resultaba repulsiva hasta el punto que no sintió vergüenza por rogar para se le permitiera morir pero eso no se le concedería. Odiaba recordar como a pesar de provocarlo, y tener el poder para obligarlo, no fue Krul quien le hizo beber su sangre sino su propia decisión. Nuevamente demostrando que era débil, ser considerado el perro de la reina era una forma muy suave de llamarlo.

Sus primeros días como vampiro no los recordaba con claridad. Lo único que destacaba era su incapacidad de controlar su deseo de beber sangre a lo cual intentaba mantenerse cerca de Krul, llegando incluso a arrodillarse a su lado. Fue en ese entonces que se enteró de la existencia de los jinetes del apocalipsis.

Había liberado a Yuichiro de los vampiros simplemente para entregarlo indefenso ante esos otros monstruos. No existía forma que una pistola le sirviera para defenderse.

" _Los maté a todos. Todos murieron por mi culpa. Murieron por confiar en mí. En mí que siempre fui estúpido, cobarde y débil. Alguien indeseado que no se los merecía y les pagó ese error de juicio sacrificando sus vidas para vivir como una monstruosidad"_

Esos eran sus pensamientos en ese entonces hasta que se enteró de que Yuichiro había sido tomado por el ejército. Su risa histeria fue remplazada por una mueca de disgusto a recordar cómo se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó eso. Casi podía escuchar en su silenciosa prisión el eco de la risa de Ferid cuando lo arrinconó para explicarse con una sonrisa lo que los humanos pensaban hacerle a Yuichiro.

Se negó a creerlo, como el ingenuo que era, e intentó atacarlo siendo derribado fácilmente por un golpe que le recordaba que a pesar de ser físicamente más fuerte que cuando era humano seguía siendo extremadamente débil. Día a día tanto Ferid como Krul, los únicos vampiros con quienes no podía evitar encontrarse, le recordaban los planes de experimentación de los humanos.

Le tomó un par de meses dejar de esconderse, de intentar escapar de la realidad, de intentos fallidos por terminar con su vida, de difícilmente poder separar sus pensamientos racionales de los delirios causados por sus nuevos instintos. Tiempo desperdiciando donde el odio que sentía contra Ferid fue eclipsando por el que sentía hacía si mismo al ser el único responsable de lo sucedido ese día y cuando él le ofreció entrenarlo para incluirlo en su escuadrón aceptó.

Tener que soportar la presencia de Ferid, sus constantes burlas y comentarios escalofriantes era un pequeño precio a pagar para ganar la fuerza necesaria para buscar a Yuichiro. Debía confirmar con sus propios ojos si en verdad estaba siendo utilizado por los humanos que se suponía debían protegerlo. Por eso también cedía a las peticiones de Krul para ganarse algo de libertad ante su constante vigilancia, a la forma como se negaba a darle más sangre de la necesaria para ese día.

Era el juguete con el cual Ferid se entretenía y el perro de Krul. Lo soportó junto con las miradas curiosas, temerosas y llenas de desprecio de los niños. Lidió con el frío tratamiento los vampiros que solo para quienes no era más que una molestia de la cual no podían deshacerse.

Fue un año exactamente después de la muerte de su familia cuando, con una espada de segunda clase, se dirigió hasta la habitación blanca donde todo ocurrió. Mikaela recordó como su ingenuidad le hizo pensar que esa ocasión lograría escapar, encontrar a Yuichiro y rescatarlo de ser necesario. También recordó que para el momento en que llegó al otro extremo del túnel el sol debía de estar en su punto más alto por la forma como sus rayos entraban.

El sentido del tiempo, cuando era día o cuando noche, era algo que había perdido desde que fue transformado porque era un concepto que carecido de sentido para él. Solamente supo que era el aniversario de la muerte de su familia por un comentario de Ferid. Otra cosa de importancia que a sus trece años en tiempo humano, uno como vampiro, olvidó era que no podía estar bajo el sol.

Su ropa seguía siendo la de ganado por la negativa de Krul a darle uno de los uniformes de vampiro argumentado que sería un desperdicio de tela. En esos momentos en que el dolor le impedía ir más allá de un par de centímetros en la zona iluminada por el sol, a un par de metros de la salida, percibió que su verdadero motivo era otro. Ni siquiera desde el lugar donde estaba era capaz de ver el cielo como anheló hacer desde que cinco años atrás fueron llevados en contra de su voluntad.

No tenía cadenas pero era un prisionero. Humano o vampiro, esa ciudad seguía aprisionándolo sin necesidad de restringir sus movimientos. Esa falsa sensación de libertad hacía que fuera se llevara un golpe cuando, frecuentemente, se topaba con sus cadenas invisibles. Como humano fue su debilidad; como vampiro era su sed de sangre, el sol y, quisiera aceptarlo o no, los vampiros a quienes pertenecía.

Quería llorar ante esa revelación pero se negó a darse ese desahogo y trató de consolarse con que solo debía esperar a que anocheciera, sin embargo estaba seguro que su mala suerte le mostraría otro problema que no había visto que le impediría escapar. Así, devastado emocionalmente, fue como lo encontraron y lo arrojaron a los pies de Krul quien lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. Una mirada que fue capaz de transportarlo a la época donde todavía vivía con sus padres la cual igual que con ellos fue seguida por un castigo.

La memoria de lo que ella le hizo navegaba en la mente de Mikaela quien giró su cuerpo para que ahora su espalda estuviera recostada contra el frío piso sosteniendo la herida de su pecho con una mano y la otra dentro de su boca. Las imágenes llenas de golpes y humillaciones pasaban sin orden alguno por su mente mientras lamía los restos de sangre en sus dedos desenguantados mordiéndolos cuando las heridas sanaban y continuar lamiéndolos.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus recuerdos al tiempo que bebía de su propia sangre. Presentía que era algo que debía de resultarle alarmante pero su mente ya no era capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes.

…..

* * *

Yuichiro bajaba unas escaleras similares a las ubicadas debajo de su anterior escuela con una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad. Estaba emocionado por volverse a reunir con Mikaela pero con cada paso que daba siguiendo a Shinoa se sentía más inseguro de que esperar.

" _De seguro Mika está molesto porque no lo escuché cuando nos reunimos pero una vez que le aclaré todo estará mejor. Aunque…"_

Pensó mientras continuaba el descenso. Algo en el comportamiento de Mikaela cuando se reunieron en el campo de batalla le inquietó, nunca antes lo había visto actuando de forma tan errática e inestable. La idea de lo que debió pasar los últimos cuatro años junto a esos vampiros para hacerlo de esa forma hizo que llevara instintivamente una mano a su espada, la cual no encontró al no llevar su uniforme.

– Shinoa, ¿Por qué esta aquí? – Preguntó cuando llegaron a una puerta cubierta por sellos. No había visto nadie a excepción de ellos dos y lo silenciosa que ella había estado no le agradaba. – Estamos en el sótano de tu edificio de apartamentos y pensé que dijiste….

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasa cuando un vampiro no bebe sangre? Se convierte en un demonio los cuales nosotros usamos en nuestras armas. – Le interrumpió Shinoa – Mikaela demostró ser un vampiro fuerte y no hay dudas que podría ser usado para crear un arma igualmente poderosa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó confundido.

– Logré convencer a Guren de que podías lograr que se uniera a nuestro escuadrón siendo de esa manera más útil que en una transformación que casi nunca da buenos resultado. Me dio una semana pero mientras lo trasladaban me di cuenta de que quizás sea tarde.

Tras decir eso Shinoa abrió la puerta permitiéndole a Yuichiro entrar en una habitación con sellos en todas partes visibles y, en medio de un círculo mágico, Mikaela permanecía recostado. Habría corrido a abrazarlo de no ser por la guadaña de ella que lo hizo detenerse cuando le faltaba menos de un metro para entrar en el círculo.

Fue entonces que Mikaela pareció notar su presencia porque dirigió su cabeza en su dirección mirándolo distraídamente. Estaba a punto de hablarle, liberarse del arma de Shinoa, cuando lo vio sonreír y arrojarse en su dirección para chocar con una barrera al llegar al borde del círculo.

– ¿Mika? – Dijo inseguro viéndolo gruñir como un animal mientras rasguñaba la pared invisible con claras intenciones de llegar a su cuello. La locura en sus ojos junto la herida que ya debía de haber sanado, misma que él había causado, hizo que se arrodillara para quedar a su altura – ¿Estas bien?

– Sangre… – Cantó sin cambiar su expresión o detener sus inútiles intentos de alcanzar la primera fuente de comida a su alcance mientras saliva que no se molestaba en eliminar salía de su boca – Dame… humano…tu sangre.

– Yo… Mika… Soy Yuu, Yuichiro. ¿Me recuerdas? Somos familia.

Insistió tratando de que su voz alcanzara a la persona enfrente suyo pero conforme los segundos pasaban parecía una misión fallida notando como únicamente pensaba en sangre. Le dolía verlo en ese estado y no estaba seguro de que hacer para ayudarlo.

– ¿No podemos…? – Yuichiro no terminó de formular la pregunta de lo irreal que se sentía pensar en esa posibilidad. – ¿No podemos darle algo de sangre? Quizás así él…

– Estoy trabajando en ello. Mitsu debería de llegar pronto con algo para alimentarlo. Sin embargo es un problema más complicado de lo que puedas pensar y deberás tomar una decisión. – Contestó ella colocándose a su lado a lo cual Mikaela comenzó a alternar sus intentos de ataque entre ambos –Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres mientras permanezcas fuera del circulo. Si te cuesta hacerlo recuerda que en su estado actual no se detendría hasta matarte, no querrás que cargue con esa culpa ¿no?

Sin más palabras Shinoa se fue dejándolos a solas. Por su parte Yuichiro se sentó todavía aturdido por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer intentando entablar una conversación con Mikaela por muy trivial que fuera. Para cuando Shinoa regresó informando que Mitsuba había llegado ninguno de sus intentos había tenido éxito.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siempre he sabido que soy cruel con los personajes que me gustan haciéndolos sufrir, pero en este capítulo me pasé con Mikaela (y he escrito la versión "suave") ¿Lo peor? Que puedo usar evidencias del anime/manga para demostrar que esto es una posibilidad real.**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 **Carmesí**

Por más sangre que le daba, parecía que Mikaela no quedaba satisfecho. Eran litros envasados en bolsas plásticas los que Yuichiro lanzaba los cuales eran devorados en cuestión de minutos. Se trataba de una escena que le destrozaba al verlo gruñendo como un animal herido mientras lamía hasta la última gota a su alcance solo para empezar a tirar de sus cabellos o clavar sus uñas sobre su piel.

– ¿Te duele tanto? ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?

Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta al tiempo que lanzaba la última bolsa con sangre de vampiro que Mitsuba había conseguido. Shinoa le había explicado que entre las cosas de Mikaela encontraron envases con sangre de vampiro así como que debió de haber estado sometido a largos periodos sin comer para estar en el estado en que lo capturaron. La información le resultó confusa y cuando exigió saber lo que significaba nadie pudo responderle.

" _Tal vez no le guste la sangre humana"_

Esa fue la simple explicación que encontró Yoichi pero dejaba abierto el interrogante sobre porque estuvo pasando hambre. La única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue que de esa manera los vampiros lograban controlarlo o simplemente disfrutaban verlo sufrir como ahora le tocaba hacerlo.

Yuichiro cerró los ojos un momento para luego revisar la puerta, asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada. Todos los miembros de su escuadrón entendían que esto era algo que debía de hacer debido a que era el único al que Mikaela escucharía. Sabía que estaban a pocos metros de distancia con sus armas listas en caso de que su ayuda fuera necesaria.

" _Para detenerlo"_

Se recordó pasando su mirada ahora al círculo mágico. Manchas rojas se encontraban esparcidas por toda su superficie, algunas formando charcos de distintos tamaños mientras otras tenían forma de dedos. Levantando un poco la vista podía ver a Mikaela girando por el suelo haciendo un sonido intermedio entre una risa, una tos y un aullido. Ocasionalmente se detenía, recordaba que había un humando en la misma habitación para saltar en un intento de alcanzarlo chocando contra la barrera. Su mirada parecía no enfocar nada realmente y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar lo cual le dificultaba ver si al menos la herida en su pecho se curó.

– Ya no puedes soportar mas el dolor – Dijo suavemente, preguntándose porque tuvo que dejar su espada ese día, para luego cambiar su tono a uno severo – Y yo no puedo seguir permitiendo esto.

Presintiendo cuan enojados sus amigos estarían, entró dentro del círculo convencido que Mikaela estaría bien tras probar un poco de sangre humana. La forma como su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo cuando él saltó encima suyo le permitió apreciar la sonrisa en su rostro, una tambaleante que mostraba sus colmillos dejando escapar ocasionalmente algunos jadeos. Por un segundo creyó percibir un cambio en sus ojos, como si hubiera reconocido quien era el humano que había atrapado, pero eso desapareció tan rápido que no podía estar seguro.

– Sangre… sangre….

Tras ese comentario sintió su mordida en el hombro la cual fue más dolorosa de lo que esperó haciéndolo soltar un grito. Distraído por ello no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió por lo que se sorprendió cuando una flecha impactó sobre Mikaela derribándolo seguido por las manos de Kimizuki quien prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del círculo mágico.

Los insultos por parte de Kimizuki y Mitsuba respecto a su incapacidad para pensar no se hicieron esperar. Realmente no estaba escuchándolos porque estaba más preocupado por el estado de Mikaela a lo cual los ignoró y se giró para verlo. El mareo que sentía le indicaba que a pesar de haber sido solo un momento, la cantidad de sangre que había bebido no era insignificante y con suerte sería suficiente para aliviar su sufrimiento.

– La flecha que lancé no estaba maldita, ¿es normal que pasé eso?

De alguna forma Yuichiro fue capaz de escuchar las nerviosas palabras de Yoichi en medio de los gritos de insultos que se silenciaron cuanto todos dirigieron su mirada a Mikaela. A pesar de no creerlo posible su cuerpo estaba temblando con más intensidad y los gritos que ahora lanzaba estaban tan llenos de sufrimiento que Yuichiro sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento.

Ninguno se sentía capaz de emitir sonido alguno mientras veían impotentes como corría chocando contra las paredes, no con intenciones de atacarlo sino como tratando de escapar algo que estaba en su interior. Idea reforzada por la forma como ahora usaba sus uñas y dientes arrancándose jirones de piel. Sus gruñidos carentes de sentido atormentaron a Yuichiro al saber que fue el responsable de lo que estuviera sucediéndole durante todo el camino de ida y vuelta para traer a Asuramaru. De no ser por las paredes a prueba de sonido estaba seguro de que todo el edificio habría sido capaz de escucharlo.

– Debemos estar listos ante cualquier posibilidad.

Fue lo que Shinoa le dijo y se obligó a repetir desde el momento en que regresó a la habitación donde lo tenían encerrado. Durante horas lo vio comportarse de la misma manera hasta que súbitamente se quedó en silencio e inmóvil.

Se había desmayado.

– Y apenas estamos a mitad del segundo día – Comentó Kimizuki mirando su reloj de bolsillo, el mismo que usaban para saber cuánto faltaba para que se acabará el efecto de las pastillas que mejoraban su uso con las armas – Esto cada vez parece más imposible.

– Al menos ya no estas herido – Murmuró Yuichiro para sí mismo tras volver a ignorar las advertencias de sus compañeros y acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de Mikaela, aliviado de ver que las heridas tanto de la batalla en Shinjuku como las que se autoinfligió estaban curadas – Pero... ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

...

* * *

Todo se había detenido de golpe dejando su mente aturdida. Mikaela sabía que estaba mirando un techo cubierto de sellos pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar o lo que significaba que estuvieran allí. Tampoco tenía deseos de moverse. Su mundo estaba resumido en silencio y oscuridad. Si se concentraba creía poder escuchar una voz llamándole junto a alguien apareciendo en su campo visual, pero estaba demasiado cansado para concentrarse en oírlo o darse cuenta de que no era normal que la figura fuera borrosa y sin rostro.

Quería dormir. Dormir por siempre y no volver a despertar con el único objetivo de sufrir. Creía que debía de haber algo atándolo, impidiéndole haber acabado con su vida tantos años atrás, sin embargo, incluso si fuera capaz de reconocer lo que era ya carecía de importancia. Disfrutaba tanto esos segundos donde la nada era lo único que existía que no quería arriesgarse a perderla.

Era lo mejor. Lo que quería. Lo que siempre quiso.

Tarareó una melodía cuya letra no sabía de donde la sacó, simplemente que se sentía más calmado al hacerla. Quizás lo suficiente para volver a dormir, dormir y no despertar.

Cerró los ojos a pesar de sentir que algo, alguien, le pedía que volvería a abrirlos ya estaba aburrido de obedecer así como de las consecuencias por no hacerlo.

Pensar en ello disipó un poco la neblina que cubría su mente mostrándole la forma como Krul lo castigó cuando intentó escaparse. Los detalles le resultaban esquivos, no eran importantes, sin embargo fue suficiente para que no volviera a hacerlo. O quizás lo que lo motivó fue la posibilidad de ganarse una mejor arma y equipamiento para poder salir de la ciudad de los vampiros.

Recordó que decidió cubrir su corazón con más indiferencia de la que sentía cuando se transformó en vampiro. Era más fácil de esa manera: enfocarse en un objetivo y olvidarse del resto. Haría algo, ya no sabía ni siquiera porque le importaba tanto, pero en esa época era lo único que le impulsaba a moverse.

Ese algo le permitió soportar su entrenamiento y escalar hasta su posición, una que ya no estaba seguro cual era. Lo que sabía, sentía, era que esa posición le ayudaba a conseguir su razón de existir. Sin embargo algo en su interior se negaba a morir haciéndole cometer acciones tontas como matarse lentamente de hambre viviendo el dilema de odiar a los humanos pero negarse a lastimarlos con su propia mano y odiar a los vampiros siendo uno de ellos.

La melodía que tarareaba cambió a un tono alegre, aunque débilmente, al igual que su adormido estado de humor al pensar en la muerte. Mató algo importante para él, mató cosas que le resultaban indiferentes. Muerte era todo lo que le rodeaba, negándose a llevárselo porque tenía que cumplir con objetivo que ya no importaba.

" _Quizás me pueda reunir con ellos"_

No sabía a qué o quienes se refería con ese pensamiento, sin embargo le reconfortaba. Le daba una paz que juraría nunca experimento y con eso en mente pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

….

* * *

Una vez que Mikaela quedó inconsciente Shinoa eligió ese momento para explicar lo sucedido en Shinjuku. Yuichiro consideró que se trataba del peor momento para ello mientras les hacía encadenar a Mikaela de manos y pies dentro del círculo mágico. Algo que en un inicio le pareció ridículo.

– ¿Sé te ocurre una mejor idea para evitar que vuelva a atacarse a sí mismo?

Esa fue la justificación que dio revisando que no hubiera forma de que se soltara y el hecho de que no pudiera pensar en algo para contradecirla le irritaba. Quería hacer algo pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue negarse a moverse de su lado a lo cual a regañadientes todos aceptaron, aunque en esta ocasión se negaron a dejarlos a solas.

Habían pasado una hora o dos cuando, cansado de estar arrodillado a su lado, cuando Yuichiro miró a Mikaela abrir los ojos. La alegría que experimentó al creer que todo mejoraría le impulsó para llamarlo sin embargo su falta de reacción y que comenzara a tararear una canción desconocida le preocuparon. Era una versión más sutil de la locura que había estado mostrando haciendo que, para el momento en que volvió a dormirse, se preguntara si estaría de esa forma permanentemente.

Aunque también le inquieta que los ojos de Mikaela hubieran cambiado a un color carmesí.


	4. Chapter 4

**_En respuesta a los últimos mensajes anónimos: No he abandonado la historia. Procuro escribir al menos un capítulo de uno de mis fic por semana pero tengo tantos (siendo en otro fandom dos de mis historias más importantes, y problemáticas) además de que si tengo una nueva idea solo la publico y la que sea más fácil es la que escribo primero. Por eso puede pasar hasta dos meses entre un capitulo y otro._**

 ** _¡Pero porque lo pidieron cambié mi orden de publicación para añadir este capítulo dos semanas antes de lo planeado! (Aunque ahora tengo la duda si me apresuré. Cuando me emociono me cuesta editar objetivamente)_**

* * *

 **¿Respuesta?**

– Si hablas conmigo, dejaré que tomes algo.

Yuichiro dijo esas palabras sosteniendo una bolsa con sangre justo enfrente del rostro de Mikaela quien se la quedaba viendo fijamente, en silencio. Se encontraba arrodillado a su lado tratando de lucir calmado aunque por dentro sintiera todo lo opuesto al ser el segundo día consecutivo, desde que tuvo que encadenarlo, en que Mikaela parecía indiferente a su entorno.

Tras varios minutos sin éxito se rindió mordiendo la bolsa para abrirle un agujero y poder alimentarlo. Si bien fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para intentar un plan tan cruel como amenazarlo con no darle de comer si no le hablaba, no creía poder soportar volver a verlo en aquel estado de locura en que se encontraba cuando se reunieron por primera vez. Fue por eso que cedió mirando con tristeza como bebía torpemente debido a la incómoda posición en que se encontraba.

– ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es por eso que no me hablas?

Preguntó una vez la bolsa estuvo vacía nuevamente obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Lentamente le acarició la cabeza sintiendo como trataba de apoyarse en su mano lo cual le hizo sonreír débilmente. Eso era lo más cercano a una señal de reconocimiento que le había visto hacer desde que se rencontraron.

– ¿Te gustaría escuchar sobre mi escuadrón? Todos están emocionados para que te unas a nosotros. Bueno, unos más que otros – Dijo recordando que todavía Kimizuki era reacio en ocasiones a su inclusión – Sé que todos te caerán bien una vez los conozcas. Volveremos a estar juntos con una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Su voz apenas era un susurro cuando comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado junto a su escuadrón desde el momento en que los conoció hasta los hechos más recientes. Era la única parte de su vida que todavía no le contaba notando un cambio conforme avanzaba en su relato. Le costaba identificar de qué se trataba, era algo minúsculo en su expresión facial, pero que le incentivó a seguir hablando cada vez más emocionado.

La idea de que finalmente hubiera sido capaz de traspasar aquella neblina en su mente agrandó su sonrisa que se borró tan rápido como reconoció su expresión como una llena de tristeza. Yuichiro se quedó en silencio un momento antes de intentando averiguar el motivo de su reacción.

– ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? – Comentó Yoichi acercándose cuando lo vio quedarse callado. Se había retirado para darle espacio para hablar con tranquilidad sin embargo sentía que debía decir lo que pensaba. – Has estado aquí durante casi cuatro días seguidos. Deberías salir a comer y dormir.

– No voy a volver a abandonarlo – Declaró Yuichiro con más ferocidad de la necesaria pero aun así no se retractó – Cuando salga de este sótano, será con Mika.

– Entiendo cómo te puedes sentir pero no está bien que descuides tu salud de esa manera. Todos nos hemos estado turnando para acompañarte y tú sigues sin querer salir – Insistió – A Shinoa no le molestará remplazarte y dejarte usar su apartamento por unas horas. Mikaela parece estar un poco mejor hoy, quizás todo lo que necesita es tiempo para descansar de los efectos de su transformación y contigo continuamente hablándole… podría resultarle un poco difícil.

Yuichiro reconocía la verdad en sus palabras pero seguía sin encontrar la motivación para moverse. El tiempo que le quedaba para evitar que intentaran convertir a Mikaela en un arma era muy limitado como para que se permitiera distraerse con algo tan trivial. Sentía que era su obligación quedarse sin embargo cada vez se le dificultaba más poner a raya las constantes insinuaciones de Asuramaru quien parecía extrañamente emocionado por la situación.

– Bien, pero solo por un par de horas.

Cedió dedicándole una última mirada a Mikaela antes de levantarse. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando un fuerte alarido lo detuvo.

…..

* * *

Por mucho que intentara volver a dormir Mikaela se encontraba incapaz de hacerlo debido a un constante murmullo. Intentó acallar la voz sin éxito a lo cual se rindió a escucharla. Las palabras carecían de sentido pero algo en ella le resultaba familiar, agradable, por lo que continuó oyéndola en silencio.

La fuente de aquella voz permanecía sentada a su lado. Se trataba de una figura sin rostro cuya presencia le traía paz. Incluso ese ser fue tan amable como para darle algo de beber cuando comenzó a sentir sed. Le agradaba.

Fue tras tomar la sangre que reconoció a ese ser como el motivo por el cual vivía. Todavía le resultaba confuso por qué eso era importante, sin embargo la falsa sensación de éxito le bastaba de momento. Era una presencia que le impulsó a esforzarse en entender sus palabras, quizás se tratara de algo importante, y conforme los sonidos se convirtieron en oraciones un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

 _"_ _Te han remplazado. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido para nada. Fallaste"_

Sintió una profunda tristeza ante ello, aunque seguía sin comprender el motivo. Resultaba molesto y estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando una segunda voz apareció. La sensación de ser olvidado comenzó a invadirlo hasta el punto que cuando notó que el ser importante se marchaba se puso a gritar.

No había palabras en los sonidos que hacía, parecidos a gemidos, que solo pretendían aliviar la repentina agonía que le invadía. El temor de que no regresara, de que ya hubiera tenido suficiente de él y finalmente decidió irse para siempre.

 _"_ _No me importa. Me importa"_

Se debatía tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos. Emociones contradictorias le invadían aumentando la ira en sus gemidos mientras se sacudía con intenciones de liberarse de aquello que lo aprisionaba.

 _"_ _Elimínalo. Elimínalo. Elimínalo. Todo volverá a estar bien cuando lo elimines. Él lo empeoró, quitó la calma, lo apartó. Para descansar debes primero eliminarlo. Elimina al humano"_

El olor de sangre se hizo nuevamente presente haciendo que enseñara los dientes en dirección a la fuente de la segunda voz. Volver a dormir o seguir con la voz agradable, en ambos casos ese humano se interponía.

– Muere… Muere.

Gruñó enfocando su mirada en aquel humano jalando las cadenas, las que ahora reconocía como lo que lo aprisionaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Podía sentirlas tensarse lo cual le hizo reír maliciosamente, estaba cerca de romperlas.

– La amenaza humana debe ser eliminada.

Dijo burlonamente sin darse cuenta de que hablado en voz alta, prácticamente gritando. Palabras que fueron seguidas de más alaridos desesperados por soltarse.

No quería seguir de esa manera, quería volver a recuperar la paz que estuvo sintiendo. Algo que no lograría mientras que el humano siguiera vivo.

Fue entonces que volvió a escuchar la voz que le agradaba. Sus palabras no alcanzó a comprenderlas y tampoco tenía el tiempo para quedarse quieto. Si no se daba prisa el humano terminaría por destruir aquello que le importaba. No detuvo su lucha sino hasta que lo vio marcharse dándose cuenta que la fuente de la otra voz también lo hacía.

Estaba solo, de nuevo.

No quería estar de esa manera, nunca más.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían en una súplica por hacerlo volver. Ya no podía volver a dormir aunque lo intentara haciendo que esa voz agradable fuera lo único bueno que le quedaba.

No podía perderla, no de nuevo. Y no ante un humano.

….

* * *

Al ver como Mikaela no respondía cuando le pedía calmarlo, Yuichiro trató de pensar en que pudo haberlo alterado tanto. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que solo se estaba concentrando en Yoichi a lo cual le indicó que salieran. Debía confirmar su sospecha y quizás durante el proceso se les ocurriera una idea de como debían actuar.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la puerta escuchó un cambio en los gritos de Mikaela que ahora más que de odio parecían llenos de dolor. Quería regresar y buscar una forma de tranquilizarlo sin poder evitar que lo que dijo golpeara su mente acompañado de la risa de Asuramaru. Eso sencillamente no podía considerarlo una buena señal.

– Yuu… – Dijo Yoichi algo inseguro mientras miraba de reojo donde Mikaela permanecía encadenado – Gekkōin dice que sabe que le pasa.

– ¿Es malo? – Preguntó sin realmente escuchar la respuesta. Presentía que ya la sabía.

– Dice que incluso si ya le dimos sangre pudo haber sido muy tarde. No es completo pero….

Ante esas palabras Yuichiro golpeó la pared más cercana en frustración. Todavía no descubría como transformar a un vampiro en humano, y ahora debía considerar la posibilidad de que tuviera que convertir en humano a un demonio.

 **…** **.**

* * *

 ** _Mi deseo de escribir/leer un fic multicapitulo con Mikaela siendo un demonio me traicionó y antes de darme cuenta esto sucedió._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Canción de cuna**

Yuichiro se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación donde mantenían a Mikaela con espada en mano y mirando con rabia a Guren. A penas había tenido un día para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Mikaela ahora podía ser un demonio cuando él apareció diciéndoles que su tiempo había acabado.

– No seas inmaduro – Dijo Guren sonando más cansado que molesto mientras mantenía sus manos en las caderas – Pronto habrá una misión en Nagoya para la cual deberían de estar entrenando y no perder el tiempo aquí si quieren regresar vivos.

– ¿Para qué cuando vuelva te hayas llevado a Mika? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó apretando la empuñadura de su espada – Ni siquiera tenías pensado decirme que lo capturaste en primer lugar, ¿no?

Guren suspiró sabiendo que no sería capaz convencer a Yuichiro por lo que no se molestaría en intentarlo. Desde un inicio supo el resultado por lo que permitió que hicieran el traslado, darle la oportunidad de despedirse porque sería la última vez que se verían y hacer que volviera a enfocarse en la guerra que estaban viviendo. Quizás sobrestimó su capacidad de entendimiento al no decirle eso directamente pero ya no poseía más tiempo para perder. Si quería que la creación del arma fuera un éxito tendría que actuar inmediatamente.

– Muy bien – Dijo sacando su propia espada notándolo elevar su guardia – Voy a permitirte este capricho y recordarte cuan débil todavía eres. Voy a hacerte arrepentir de no haber entrenado más apropiadamente llevándome a ese demonio por la fuerza.

Fue de esa manera que la lucha entre ambos comenzó, una en la que Yuichiro rápidamente se vio sobrepasado en poder y se preguntaba si el resto de su escuadrón, que debía de encontrase en las escaleras, lo apoyaría. La respuesta la encontró cuando terminó en esa dirección tras fallar en esquivar un ataque dándose cuenta que Guren también había llevado a su propio escuadrón quien debió de haberse unido a la batalla.

– ¡Mira en los problemas en que nos metes! – Le gritó Mitsuba cuando lograron agruparse, rodeados completamente por sus oponentes – ¡La próxima vez al menos asegúrate de avisar!

Estaba enojada pero al igual que el resto iba a apoyarlo en su decisión renovando su determinación. Deseaba que Mikaela pudiera formar parte de ello, que también experimentara lo que significaba tener personas en las que podía confiar ciegamente. No permitiría que Guren le quitara esa oportunidad y para ello pelearía, incluso cuando la desventaja de poder era tan notoria. Sin embargo no fue por mucho tiempo que pudieron resistir.

Yuichiro se sentía impotente al ser incapaz de impedirle regresar a la habitación donde esta Mikaela mientras la mujer de cabello negro en el escuadrón de Guren se iba a alistar los preparativos. El resto de ellos permanecían presentes seguramente en caso de que pretendieran volver a interferir.

– Míralo de esta forma – Dijo Guren tras llegar a la puerta notando que Yuichiro seguía mirándolo con odio – Ya no tendrás que ver esto.

El comentario logró algo que Yuichiro creía imposible al hacerlo enojar aún más. Enojo que se disipara tan pronto como llegó a la puerta y pudo escuchar a Mikaela cantar. Si bien durante el último día estuvo oyéndolo tararearla esta era la primera vez que la cantaba. La melodía le recordaba a una canción de cuna mientras su letra era digna de una historia de horror donde la muerte y desprecio generalizado a la raza humana le perturbaba casi tanto como la felicidad con la cual Mikaela la decía mientras jalaba de las cadenas que lo tenían atado.

– Los vampiros tienen unas canciones muy curiosas. – Mencionó Guren para luego enfocarse en Yuichiro – Muy bien, aprovecha y despídete. Porque esta será la última vez que vuelvas a verlo.

– En eso te equivocas – Dijo Yuichiro ganándose un suspiro de fastidio a lo cual se apresuró a continuar hablando al no tener intensiones de ser interrumpido. – Si no puedo impedir que lo conviertas en un arma, entonces yo seré quien la use.

– ¿Acaso prestante atención en clase? – Burló Guren tratando de no sonar exasperado – No hay forma que un humano sea capaz de controlar a dos demonios. Ni siquiera manejas al tuyo adecuadamente y…

– Si logró dominar el siguiente nivel del manejo de Asuramaru me dejaras intentarlo.

Se trató de una declaración que no dejaba cabida a la objeción, o al menos esa fue su intensión al hacerlo. Entendía perfectamente que el riesgo era elevado pero su adolorido cuerpo le recordaba que se estaba quedando sin opciones y abandonar a Mikaela no era una de ellas. Además, aunque desconocía cómo funcionaban exactamente los contratos, no podía dejar de notar que los demonios parecían ser más estables que la versión que estaba viendo ahora mismo de Mikaela.

– Esta bien – Cedió – Pero ten en mente que será tu escuadrón el que tenga que matarte cuando pierdas el control.

….

* * *

El lugar donde Mikaela se encontraba era el más espacioso en que jamás hubo estado antes. No había nada a la vista que no fuera el cielo azul grisáceo o el suelo que parecía estar hecho de cristal. Calor y frío eran conceptos que no existían mientras que el sonido era su voz que tarareaba la canción de cuna que Krul le enseño un día que estaba de buen humor.

Se sentía libre. Estaba muerto pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, un concepto difícil de procesar pero que realmente no le importaba.

Sus pensamientos ya no eran erráticos sino que seguían una línea fija que le permitía pensar con claridad. Él era el amo de ese espacio siendo capaz de crear y destruir a su antojo en espera de que llegara el humano que usaría. Las nuevas ataduras, la nueva prisión, eran por primera vez herramientas que le asegurarían el éxito de su plan.

Esperar era lo único que le desagradaba sin embargo en ese lugar donde el tiempo no existía sintió como un parpadeo cuando el primer humano entró dentro de sus dominios.

….

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo resultó mucho más complicado de escribir de lo esperado y en realidad me parece que es uno de transición entre lo del pasado y lo que va a venir.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo será el último, en teoría (depende de que tan largo quede y si encuentro o no un punto donde cortarlo)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: Soy mala con los finales y quizás debí haber terminado la historia con el capitulo anterior porque ahora que lo pienso era como dos párrafos todo lo que faltaba que tuve que extender para hacer un capitulo completo.**_

* * *

 **Demonio**

– Te advertí que era mala idea. Debiste esperar al menos un par de días más.

Escuchó Yuichiro decir a Asuramaru que se mantenía sentado admirando el espectáculo ante sus ojos como si se tratase de algo divertido, que conociéndolo debía serlo para él. Sin tiempo para enojarse, Yuichiro cortó otra rama espinosa que apuntaba en su dirección con su espada mientras buscaba a Mikaela dentro de aquel espeso rosal.

Había sido ingenuo en creer que todo sería tan fácil al no tomar en cuenta que el Mikaela que estaría enfrentando no era el mismo que conocía. Esta versión que se encontró al tomar la espada donde lo encerraron en un inicio no la percibió diferente, incluso parecía deseoso de sellar el contrato entre ellos, pero bastó una frase sin mala intención para volverlo la furiosa criatura que estaba enfrentando.

– ¡Cálmate! – Gritó logrando apenas esquivar el nuevo ataque en su contra – ¡Estas exagerando!

Todo lo que hizo fue responderle honestamente su pregunta, lo importante que para él era su nueva familia. No era su intención hacerle creer que lo había olvidado o remplazado como sus constantes murmullos le indicaban, como tampoco iba a aceptar que quisiera poseer su cuerpo para eliminarlos. Desconocía de donde Mikaela llegó a la conclusión de que debía eliminar a la raza humana para protegerlo de una amenaza que seguía sin explicar.

– Los nuevos siempre son tan emotivos – Dijo Asuramaru cuando Yuichiro no fue capaz de esquivar una de las ramas y fue arrojado a sus pies – Después de todo es cuando está en todo su apogeo los últimos pensamientos y todavía no se controla el nuevo poder que se posee.

Antes de que pudiera responder al respecto, Yuichiro sintió algo amararse a su tobillo elevándolo varios metros para luego azotarlo contra el suelo. Todos los demonios que conocía preferían ataques mentales, incluso los de Asuramaru durante su entrenamiento no poseían un fin distinto de provocarle alucinaciones porque era la única arma que tenían. Ahora entendía el motivo, por muy molesto y dolorosos que fueran los golpes que recibía, al final no le causaban ningún daño real.

– Si dejas de estar a la defensiva quizás puedas captar algo. Estas espinas funcionan en sentido contrario a mis garras…. Novatos.

El instinto de Yuichiro hizo que levantara su guardia. Podría estar en mejores términos con su demonio pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que deseara poseerlo, algo con lo cual no podía lidiar de momento. Sin embargo la forma en que se mantenía aparte limitándose a esquivar los ataques furtivos en su dirección, aconsejándolo ahora que estaba seguro de que no lograría cambiar nada de seguir repitiendo sus movimientos, hizo que decidiera confiar en él.

El efecto fue inmediato y tal como lo dijo Asuramaru en vez de ser atormentado por pesadillas sobre la oscuridad de su ser pudo apreciar la que ocultaba Mikaela. Años de sufrimiento desde su primer encuentro con Ferid hasta la desesperación que lo invadió al creer que la nueva familia que formó iba a separarlos resultaron una experiencia incluso más dolorosa que enfrentar a su propio pasado. Porque él era el único responsable de lastimar a la persona que más lo necesitó.

Si hubiera sido lo suficiente fuerte para llevárselo fuera de la ciudad, o lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de las fallas en su plan de escape, nada de lo que veía hubiera sucedido. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso al expresar su odio a los vampiros quizás Mikaela habría notado que no existía forma que a él lo odiara por beber sangre humana y no habría tenido que matarse lentamente de hambre. Si hubiera prestado más atención a su comportamiento se habría dado cuenta de cómo lo afectó el tiempo que lo tuvo encadenado en ese sótano ahorrándole un sufrimiento innecesario.

Pensar en ello hizo que soltara su espalda al darse cuenta de que no solo causó la muerte de toda su familia, sino que directa e indirectamente fue responsable de aquello que solo podría describir con la palabra tortura. Todas las alucinaciones de los demonios usando a su familia, mismas que pudo detener al creerlas falsas, ahora parecían que eran una verdad más suave de la realidad que tuvo que enfrentar Mikaela.

– Aléjate.

La palabra murmurada con gran desprecio tomó por sorpresa a Yuichiro que se había perdido en sus pensamientos para observar a Mikaela y Asuramaru agarrándose las manos en una prueba de fuerza. Un rápido vistazo alrededor le permitió notar que el bosque había desaparecido permitiéndole pensar con más calma a lo cual sonrió. No se equivocó el creer que Asuramaru aprovecharía la oportunidad.

– ¡Yo llegué primero! – Gritó el demonio – ¡No pienso compartir mi cuerpo contigo! Ya tengo suficiente con esa cosa no humana que anda rondando por aquí como para tener que soportarte. ¡Lárgate de una vez!

– No me iré hasta cumplir mi misión – Respondió Mikaela enseñando sus dientes – Debo eliminar primero a los codiciosos humanos y acabar con los vampiros.

Si bien su forma de pensar era la incorrecta, Yuichiro se sentía algo complacido porque Mikaela quisiera protegerlo. Era indicio de que a pesar de los drásticos cambios en su forma de ser, el chico que conoció en el orfanato que siempre pensaba en otros antes de sí mismo todavía estaba presente. Lamentablemente su alegría no duró imaginar su reacción cuando se dé cuenta de que se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente a los experimentos, sería algo muy complicado de controlar.

– ¡¿A alguno de ustedes dos le importa mi opinión?! – Gritó recogiendo nuevamente su espada siendo ignorado a lo cual la usó para cortar entre ambos obligándolos a separarse. – Asuramaru ya discutimos el tema por lo que retrocede un momento; Mikaela, ¿me escucharías?

Asuramaru fue el primero en ceder retrocediendo para volver a sentarse como lo estuvo haciendo al inicio del contrato a lo cual Yuichiro aprovechó para encarar a Mikaela quien lucía furioso.

– Yuu es muy tonto para darse cuenta de la verdad y no voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo – Dijo fríamente mientras toda la zona comenzaba a temblar – Si no me das tu cuerpo y ese demonio tampoco me deja poseerlo por la fuerza entonces no hay motivos para el que sigas aquí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto Yuichiro tuvo que parpadear por una repentina fuente de luz y al abrir nuevamente los ojos vio consternado que estaba de vuelta en la habitación donde tenían el arma guardada. Sus compañeros comenzaron a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido igualmente confundidos por haber sido rechazado de esa manera.

Intentó nuevamente tocar el arma pero cada vez lo hacía era rechazado al poco tiempo de ser reconocido con las mismas palabras en cada ocasión.

" _Si no me das tu cuerpo, no me sirves. Los humanos deben ser eliminados"_

Con cada intento que pasaba notaba como Mikaela parecía reconocerlo menos y se divertía más jugando con sus recuerdos, al igual que cualquier otro demonio. No desistiría, no le importaba cuan irracional se volvía en cada encuentro y gustoso soportaría el dolor emocional que le producía si al final era capaz de asegurarse de que podía protegerlo de alguna forma.

Algún día, confiaba en ello, serían capaces de volver a estar juntos.

…..

* * *

 _ **La mentalidad de los demonios es más complicada de lo que parece porque siempre se dicen que no piensan o son irracionales pero eso concuerda mucho con lo visto. Es por eso que este último capítulo fue complicado de escribir y realmente no me quedo conforme con el resultado pero lo rescrito tantas veces que no sé qué más hacer.**_


End file.
